The Season
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: In Victorian England, women were expected to get married to wealthy men and not for love, but for the good of England. Will Hermione be able to escape that?
1. Getting Ready

The Season

_A/N: Alrighty then. This is a new story and a new type of writing for me. This is my first historical fiction story but I've spent a lot of time studying Victorian England and the fashions, the literature, the music and the rights that women were denied so hopefully this turns out to be accurate and fun. I would like to give a big thank you to my eighth grade history teacher. He inspired a love of world history in me that I am forever grateful for. I would also like to thank Lady Gaga for making awesome music. She is on my playlist for writing fiction. Right now my repeat button is on Starstruck. Thanks to my Editor, fellow author and best friend Deb. You are amazing love!_

_Disclaimer: I would like to say that I own Harry Potter, but I don't… yet. Jo owns the series, I just play around._

Chapter One:

Getting Ready

Ginny slipped her new emerald dress on over her undergarments. After admiring her own reflection in the mirror, she turned to face her best friend. "How do I look?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "As always you look stunning. Why do you even care so much, it's just a ball?"

Ginny looked in the mirror once more, then turned and sat down next to her friend. She looked down at her hands. "This isn't just any old ball. My parents are announcing my engagement to Harry tonight."

Hermione stared at the red-haired girl. "I know what-""Are you sure about this Ginny? I mean you are only 16. Harry is 19, the same age as me. You haven't even had your first season yet. If you get married now, you won't have a season. That's one thing you've always wanted." Hermione said clasping Ginny's hands.

"I know, but I love Harry, and besides," Ginny added with a smirk "I actually want to get married."

Hermione glared at her. "I have better things to do than be one of the silly little wives of high society, or lie back and think of England. And either way, men don't like having a wife who's smarter than they are."

Ginny stared pityingly at the brunette.

"What?"

"Perhaps if you didn't always bring a book with you to balls and read the entire time, then your chances of securing a husband would be greatly increased." Ginny tried tentatively.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"What?"

"It's just, you sound exactly like my mother whenever I go home. 'Hermione put that book away. It's the reason you're not married yet!' Fortunately, I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in getting married as you perfectly well know."

"But Hermione-"

"But nothing, Ron is the exact same age as me and he's not required to get married yet."

"Yes Hermione, but Ron is a man."

As if on queue, Ron Weasley entered the room. "Did I just hear my name?" The lanky boy asked.

Ginny took one look at her brother then got up to get Hermione's dress out of the closet to lay out for her.

"Why Miss Granger, I had no idea that you were so infatuated with me. I'm flattered. If I had known, I would have claimed you last season." He strode confidently over to where Hermione was.

He picked up and apple from the bowl on the table in front of them, looked it over, polished it on his jacket, looked it over once more, and then took a big bite out of it. "Ronald, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but would you please leave the room. Hermione has to get dressed and she can't do that with you in the room." Ginny turned and looked at her brother.

"Hermione can change in front of me. I've seen her naked before. You forget that 'Mione and I used to go bathing with your future husband." Ron smirked at her.

"As I recall, when she got caught, she got sent off to finishing school."

"Fat lot of good that did her."

"Hello, I'm right here." Hermione stared between the two siblings. "Ron, would you please just leave? I really don't think it a good idea to test you're sisters nerves tonight."

Ron looked at his friend, and then got up. "Alright, Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He said making his way to the door. Before he left he turned around and looked at Hermione. "Oh Hermione, Harry told me to tell you that he is bringing someone along, someone _very_ special to you." And with that he left the room.

Ginny followed him to the door and shut and locked it behind him. "Honestly, I don't know how Lavender can bear him. Then again I don't know how he can bear her."

"She really has no choice in the matter. She's a woman and women have no power in our society. Would you undo the back of my dress?" Hermione asked.

Ginny moved to undo the back of the dress. "Who is Harry bringing to the ball tonight?" she asked curiously

"I don't know," She answered "I mean the people that are special to me are you, Ron, Harry, your brothers, and… no, he can't mean him. We haven't spoken to each other in six years!" Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Who?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"No one, it's not important."

"Hermione, really-"

Hermione turned to face Ginny. "Please just drop it."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Alright" she sighed.

"Can I borrow your pearls since you're not wearing them tonight?"

"Yes, I suppose." Ginny said in a voice that said quite clearly that they would visit the subject later.

Outside of the girls room, the girls had no clue that Ron was listening to their conversation, smiling.

_A/N: Well here you go folks. Please review. Give me your hones opinions! I'm curious to know what people think. The next chapter is shorter. I already have it written. Also anyone who is waiting on Rock Star's and Feminists, I know exactly what I want to happen in a few chapters. I just have to figure out I'm going to get there. I've been working on it and can't write a draft I like enough to have my editor read. So sorry guys, there is going to be a wait. I'm working on it though. XOXOXOXOXOXO!_


	2. Discussions

Chapter two:

Discussions

_A/N: Well, this is chapter two. Sorry it's short, but this is what my brain pumped out. Thanks to my editor Deb. I will answer your question in another chapter. It will make sense in a little. Playlist Song: Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus. Is it just me or is she a big slut?_

_Disclaimer: I may be a natural blonde, and have a really good Scottish accent, but I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I'd written the series, then Ron would be dead, not Fred. _

Ron walked downstairs. He went into his father's office where his two friends sat with glasses of sherry. "Who said that you could just drink the sherry?"

"No one," replied Harry. "Ferret here looked ready to puke. Thought he could use the pick-me up."

"Dirty Cad."

"Did you speak to Hermione?" Harry asked ignoring the insult.

"Yes."

"Did she seem excited?"

"I didn't tell her who was coming. Just someone special to her." Harry began to sputter. Ron poured himself a glass, sat down, and waited for Harry to regain the power of speech.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. Your future wife was kicking me out, and she was siding with her so I just mentioned it as an afterthought. They were talking about it after I left though. Hermione was confused and Gin was intrigued. It'll be more fun when she sees Draco because she won't have been expecting him."

"Perhaps Ron has a point. I've only been in London for two days so I highly doubt that she will have any idea I'm here considering I've spent most of my time in the club." The man who had been nursing a glass finally spoke. "She always was one for a good surprise." Draco said to himself.

Harry looked at Ron. "You better not have screwed anything up."

"One warning mate," Ron said to Draco. "Hermione is quieter, more reserved. She's grown up. She's still beautiful but she is more the lady her mother wanted her to be. She also has had no intention of marriage for the past three years."

"Her mother mentioned that." Draco replied.

"Her mother?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I stopped by Earsham Manor to spend a night on my way here. Her mother told me to try to change her mind." Draco answered. "I fully intend to do so."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that mate. I believe you'll have to spend more than one night convincing her." Ron said with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing that father's making me stay out the season. Cheers gentlemen." Draco raised his glass and downed the rest of the sherry.

_A/N: Well, here is Chapter two folks. Please read and review._


	3. The Ball

Chapter Three:

The Ball

_A/N: Kay, so here is Chapter three. Wow, who knew that this story would go so easily for me? Certainly not I! As always, please review! Much love to Deb. This is the one chapter you never read, but I wanted to get it up and I had a feeling you would approve. Playlist song: California Gurls by Katy Perry. Gotta love iTunes._

_Disclaimer: I may be an expert on Harry Potter but that doesn't mean I own it. If I did, then Sirius wouldn't have died and Pettigrew would have gone to Azkaban like I wanted._

There was a mass of color: greens, pinks, reds, whites, silvers, blues, yellows, and purples. The ladies skirts swirled around the ball room as gentlemen stood in clumps and pointed out attractive girls to their friends. Hermione stood on a balcony looking out over the ballroom and surveyed the room. She could easily see Ron dancing with Lavender, Ginny conversing with a group of ladies ready for their first season. None of these heads resembled the one she was looking for though. "Bloody Hell!"

"Such talk for a lady Miss Granger! Besides, why aren't you downstairs breaking hearts?" A masculine voice asked.

Hermione spun around, hand clutched to her heart. "Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Harry offered his arm chuckling. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Though seeing a bit of the old you made it worth it." Hermione glared at him. "I promise not to frighten you again." Hermione took the proffered arm.

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Well, Ronald said that you were bringing someone with you. Someone special to me."

"Did he?" Harry smiled at her.

"Yes he did," Hermione stopped on the bottom stair. "Who did you-"

"Harry!" A young dark, haired man called.

"Neville!" Harry responded. "May I present to you Miss Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger and I had the pleasure of meeting at her parent's house in October. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I am doing quite well." He looked over to Harry. "Congratulations Mate! Are you excited?"

Hermione saw that further conversation with Harry was impossible. She quietly excused herself and left to go find Ginny. She looked around until she spotted Ginny giggling with ten other girls. She began a determined walk in Ginny's direction. All of a sudden, someone ran into her from the library entryway next to her. She fell to the ground.

"Oh good God! I am so sorry Miss! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The man who had knocked her over held out a pale hand. Hermione took it and stood up.

"It's not a problem. I completely forgot that was there for a moment." She dusted off her dress. She looked up to introduce herself and found herself staring into a pair of stormy gray eyes. "Draco?"

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Is it crap? Should I keep going? Be sure to leave a review! If you do, I'll send you a totally awesome picture of Draco Malfoy. _

_Contest: I'm going to create a sister for Draco. Please Give me a name and a character description. Also I need another suitor for Hermione. Draco can't like him. Two people have a chance to win. The sister will be in two chapters and I need the other guy in three. Thanks guys!_


	4. A Little Night Conversation

_A/N: I am so so sooooooo sorry that I have not updated this story in forever. JK, more like a year. I have been meaning to, but it was just impossible with school. I had this for about a year in my head along with the next chappie to Rock Stars (how long have I been promising that one now?) but things kept getting in the way. Playlist song: none today, I just pumped this one out. _

_To potato4: This story is set in the Victorian era a little while after 1859. Sorry for the confusion. _

_To all the other reviewers, Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me._

* * *

"Miss Granger, you look lovely as ever," said the man with the entrancing eyes. "However, you do look quite startled to see me."

"Oh, well yes, I suppose I am a little surprised to see you. I was not told that you were coming tonight. It never occurred to me," Hermione said in a rush. She took a breath and then continued. "I must apologize I must be taking you away from your valuable time, I am sure that there are plenty of young ladies that are vying for your attentions."

"On the contrary, my attentions are focused on one young lady this evening, if I could just find her." Draco said looking into the crowd.

"Is it the future Mrs. Potter, or perhaps, the youngest Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked helpfully.

"Neither, it is my younger sister, and she seems to have disappeared," he said looking back at her with a slight smirk. "You remember her correct?"

Hermione felt strangely relieved that it wasn't one of the many eligible young women in the house that evening, but she did not let it show. "Somewhat. Her name is Georgina, correct?"

Draco chuckled. "Close, her name is Georgiana. She is Miss Weasley's age and about to have her first season. Even though she isn't officially out yet, Mother felt it might be good if she came with me to an engagement party."

"I see. And what about you, are you attached?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"No, I find myself woefully alone unlike many of my friends." Draco said with a dramatic sigh. "I imagine you already have millions of suitors breaking down your front door."

Hermione laughed. "Hardly, I generally attempt to escape from the hordes of men who are just after a pretty face, which is almost all of them, by asking them if they have read Mr. Darwin's book On the Origin of Species, a book that usually sends the men running as no man wants a wife who can think for herself."

"And have you read Mr. Darwin's work, Miss Granger?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"I actually have. Have you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco leaned in close as he responded. "I have as well, and I am not running away. Also please call me Draco, it feels odd to be called Mr. Malfoy, I feel as though that should be reserved for my father." Draco said with a look on his face.

"Very well then Draco, but only if you call me Hermione," she replied with a smile.

"Draco!" A voice interrupted. "I have been looking for you all over the place. Where have you been?" A blonde haired lady wearing a pink dress appeared and began to berate Draco. "Mother told you not to leave me alone. Who knows what could have happened to a young lady alone in a strange house with all of these men. Father will have your head when he hears about this!"

"May I present to you Miss Georgiana Malfoy, my little sister to you Miss Granger?" Draco said choking back a laugh as he looked at Hermione.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Malfoy," Hermione said as she curtsied.

"And may I present Miss Hermione Granger to you Georgiana? Miss Granger is a dear old friend." Draco said with a mildly threatening tone.

"A pleasure Miss Granger," Georgiana curtsied and as she did so her cheeks turned very pink.

"Miss Granger offered to help me look for you as we had mistakenly misplaced each other," Draco lied smoothly.

"A very kind offer, Miss Granger. I am sorry to have interrupted your conversation. Please excuse me. Draco I shall be over by the refreshment table," Georgiana said as she made to leave.

"Oh no, please don't leave on my account, Mr. Malfoy is your brother, I am merely an old friend. I actually injured my ankle earlier this evening, and it is beginning to hurt, so I must go put it up. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, Good evening." Hermione curtsied and began to limp away muttering to herself "I am going to kill Harry."

* * *

"Are you tired?" Draco asked looking out the back window at the Weasley manor disappearing from view.

"Not really. It wasn't really my sort of thing. Why did Mother make me go to this again?"

"Because she wants all the men to see what the Malfoy's have managed to create, and have you married to the wealthiest man possible." Draco turned around to look at her.

"But you will be the wealthiest man in England." Georgiana pointed out.

"Yes, and Potter is currently the second richest with the Lord Granger following behind him. Mother will want you married off to someone with money and a title."

"Speaking of the Grangers you seemed very interested in Miss Granger tonight," Georgiana stated looking out the window.

"And?" Draco asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if…" Georgiana trailed off.

"If I had any designs on her? No, as I told you earlier, Miss Granger is a dear old friend. Plus I am pretty sure her mother positively hates me. I'm surprised Hermione doesn't hate me," Draco looked down at his gloves which he was holding in his hands. The carriage was silent for the rest of the ride home.


	5. The Morning After

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who subscribed today to this story. That is the whole reason I write. _

_Disclaimer: Yes. I am a billionaire, am a No.1 NYTimes selling author and have a brilliant mind. Oh wait. That's someone else's life. Yeah, I'm still in school. Life sucks doesn't it?_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to the pitter-pattering of rain on the window. She sat up, looking around her room. '_And tonight the drudgery begins,'_ she thought with a groan as she flopped back down on her pillow face first.

"Are you ready to get up yet, Miss?" Her maid had entered the room so quietly that she hadn't noticed.

"No, but I suppose I must," Hermione sighed. She rolled off the bed and pulled open the closet door. She rifled through the dresses in there, and eventually pulled out a white dress with purple stripes on it. When she was dressed, she went downstairs and joined the others in the dining room.

"And the bridesmaid dresses should be of silk. I'm thinking a very plain dress though, nothing too extravagant." Ginny was saying when Hermione walked in. "Hermione! You're finally up! Where were you last night?"

"I injured my ankle last night so I decided to go to bed early." Hermione said looking over the options.

"I noticed you speaking with a certain someone." Ron said in a sing-song voice.

"I spoke to a few people last night. Who were you implying, Ronald?" Hermione reached for some eggs and was just reaching for the sausages.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione dropped the sausages on to her plate and sat down.

"Yes, I did speak with Draco last night. It has been a long time since I had seen him, and it was very nice to catch up." She sliced the sausages.

"Draco?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

Hermione threw her knife down. "Oh for heaven's sake Ronald, yes, I do call him draco because he asked me to. He has been a friend of mine for as long as Harry, not that that is any of your business. Now, if it is alright with you, I would like to finish my breakfast in peace."

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would go on a walk with me this afternoon, that is if this awful weather clears up," Ginny asked timidly.

"I would love to go on a walk with you Ginny." And with that, Hermione began to eat her breakfast.

* * *

"So what are your plans for the day Draco?" asked Georgiana as she buttered her toast.

"I was rather hoping to spend the day in the library." Draco responded flipping the page of his paper.

"I hear that Miss Granger is an avid reader," Georgiana said looking at him.

"Yes, she always has been, much to the chagrin of her mother." Draco said taking a sip of tea.

"Why would she dislike you?" Georgiana asked pointedly.

"You don't need to know. Do you have everything in order for tonight?"

Georgiana sighed. Her brother hated to discuss women with her. "Yes. Will Father be coming down to introduce me?"

Draco put the paper down and sighed. "I'm afraid not. He is still engaged up north. I will be presenting you tonight. I hope that is alright. And before you ask, Mother is still unwell."

Georgiana looked down at the glass of tea. "I had hoped…"

"I know. How about if the rain clears up, we go for a walk? Get some colour in those lovely cheeks of yours?" Draco suggested. Georgiana shrugged her shoulders and then left the room. He got up and went to the window. He looked out at the rain streaming down the window and sighed.

"Sir?" Draco turned and looked at the servant. "Are you and the lady through?" the man asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Draco looked back out the window and wondered why life had had to get more complex than necessary.

* * *

Harry stood in his library, looking for a good book.

"Looking for something Potter?" a voice drawled from the door.

Harry chuckled. "Nothing that couldn't be found from your company. Mrs. Weasley has requested a day of peace to prepare for tonight's events. You look happy."

"I just told Georgiana about my father not coming to present her. You can imagine her reaction." Draco said flopping himself into a leather armchair.

"Not well I'm guessing." Harry said sitting next to him. "Who will be presenting her then?"

"I will, as next in line to the fortune. Why did he have to run off with his mistress? Doesn't he realize how much he has hurt his family?" Draco asked his companion.

"I highly doubt it. Who was his mistress anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"My aunt, Bellatrix." Draco said disgustedly. "His heart is failing and Mother hasn't left her bed in three months now. God, what has my family come to?"

Harry sighed. "All you can do is hope for the best, and be there for Georgiana. There may be a time in the near future when you're the only one there for her."

"I hope for her sake that isn't true." Draco said with a grimace.

Harry looked around the room for something to cheer the blonde up. "Did you speak to Hermione last night?"

"I did. You were right, about her being quieter I mean. I'm surprised she isn't married. Lady Earsham seems the type of woman who would have her married in a heartbeat."

"Hermione has never been interested in anyone enough and the size of her fortune scares any man with sense away."

"Well, I am a man of sense and large fortune. I'm not scared yet, and I highly doubt that I shall be."

"Then I wish the best of luck to you mate, her mother gave strict instructions to the Weasley family. I have no doubt that you will have a competitor by tomorrow."


End file.
